


Fall In Love

by elipie



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Body Horror, Corpses, M/M, Organs, harm to living science experiments that resemble animals and humans, questionable morals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/pseuds/elipie
Summary: You were my best creation.





	Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trelkez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/gifts).



> Password: Equinox2017


End file.
